The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to fin field effect transistors (FinFETs).
Double-gate metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (Double-gate MOSFETs) are MOSFETs that incorporate two gates into a single device. These devices are also known as fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) due to their structure including a thin “fin” extending from a substrate. The double gate is in that there is a gate on both sides of the channel allowing gate control of the channel from both sides. Furthermore, FinFETs can reduce the short channel effect and provide higher current flow. Other FinFET architectures may include three or more effective gates as well.